Anna's Pokemon Black Nuzlocke Challenge
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: Anna has started her Nuzlocke Challenge! Will it be fun and games or will her Pokémon die in the process?


**I do not own pokemon. **

* * *

A girl with short brown hair stared. Stared at a box that says _to: Anna, Cheren, and Bianca_. "Where are they?" Mumbled the girl impatient. "Hey Anna." A boy with glasses came in. "Hi Cheren!" Anna said excited. "Where's Bianca?" She asked. "I'm right here!" A girl with a green hat called out. "Your late Bianca." pouted Anna. "Sorry." She said.

"Did the Professor deliver the box?" Cheren asked. Anna nodded as she pointed at a blue box. "Well I think Anna should get the first Pokémon! Since is was delivered at her house." Bianca said happily. Cheren nodded. "Thanks guys." She said as she went towards the box. _'My first Pokémon!'_ Anna thought as she opened the box revealing tree pokeballs. "I chose this one!" Anna shouted making Bianca and Cheren cover their ears.

She sent it out revealing the water type Pokémon. Oshawott. It was a female and had Impish nature. "Hi!" Anna greeted. "I'm going to name you...hmm... Pepper!" Anna said as Pepper gave her weird look. "What kind of name is that?!" Pepper yelled out in anger. "Wow you can talk!" Anna said as Cheren and Bianca gave her a concern look. "Pepper isn't talking Anna..." Bianca said.

"Yeah she is." Anna protested. "No she's not." Cheren said. "Whatever." Anna said as she continue talking to Pepper. "Okay then... I'll chose Snivy." Cheren said as he grabbed the grass type Pokémon's pokeball. "I'll chose Tepig!" Bianca said happily. After having a conversation with Pepper. "Let's battle!" Anna suggested. "What?!" Both Cheren and Bianca said at her weird. "Won't your mom get mad if your room is a mess?" Cheren asked. "Nah, I think she will perfectly fine with it." Anna said excited about her first Pokémon battle.

"I'm fine with it." Bianca said. Cheren just stared at them for a moment. "I'm okay with it." He mumbled knowing that something bad will happen. "First me and Bianca." Anna said as Pepper sighed and walked up ready to battle. "Yeah!" Bianca said as she sent out Tepig. "Why me." Tepig said. "Hi Tepig." Anna said as she stupidly wave at the fire type. "Anna. Don't tell me you understand Tepig." Bianca said as she just stared at her friend. "Yeah." Anna said. Cheren stared at her. "Get on with the battle!" He said impatiently. "Chill out bro." Anna teased. Cheren rolled his eyes.

"I'll start. Pepper use Tackle!" Anna yelled out. The water went and tackled the fire type as a bruise appeared on the poor fire type. "HEY DON'T KILL MY POKEMON!" Bianca yelled out in anger. "Tepig tackle!" Tepig nodded in anger and tackled the water type get a bruise. "Hey!" Anna pouted. "Hello I need a order." Pepper said calmly. "Um.. Tackle!" Anna shouted as Pepper tackled Tepig. Tepig started to get angry and just attacked without orders. "Hey!" Bianca wailed.

Pepper dodged the Tackle. "Tackle!" Anna said as Pepper tackled Tepig. The fire type fainted. "Wow..." Bianca whispered. "I'm so-" "OUR POKEMON ARE AWESOME!" She shouted as she grabbed Tepig. "What?!" Both Anna and Pepper said as they stared at the girl. "Your Pokémon is so tough Anna!" Bianca said making Pepper blush. "Thanks!" Pepper said.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry to ruin your 'friendship moment' but look around." Cheren said. The girls did and their eyes widen. "Wow..." They both said. "I told you that ha-" "OUR POKEMON IS AWESOME!" They both cheered. Cheren just stared at them. "Let me heal your Pokémon." He said as Anna and Bianca gave their Pokémon to Cheren. After he healed them Bianca smiled. "What?" Cheren asked as Anna started to smile. "What?!" He asked again as they stared at him.

"Me and you. Let's battle." Anna said rudely. "Yeah Cheren!" Bianca agreed. "No." He said then looked at the two girls glaring at him. "Fine." He mumbled. "Yay!" Anna cheered. As Pepper sighed again. "Let's get this over with." She mumbled. "Agreed." Cheren's Snivy mumbled as well when he got sent out. "Tackle!" Anna said as Pepper tackled. Pepper did so and Snivy hit the wall. "Tackle." Cheren said as Snivy glared deadly at Pepper and did so. Pepper coughed out blood. The water type glared at Snivy with anger.

Bianca and Tepig just stared at the fight. "Wow." They said as a little bit of blood was on the floor. Snivy fainted. "No one can beat me." Pepper said. "Your Pokémon is tough." Cheren said. "I beat you all! Beat that!" Anna cheered. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go thank the professor." Cheren said. Anna and Bianca nodded. "But what about my room.." Anna said and Cheren faced-palm himself. "I told you it will be a miss. But nooo. You guys wanted to just battle." Cheren scolded. "Let's go say sorry to your mom." Bianca said. Anna sighed then nodded.

They went down stairs. "What was with all the yelling and crashes?" Anna's mom asked. "We destroyed my room." Anna said ashamed. "Were sorry. You want us to clean it?" Cheren asked. Her mom shook her head. "No. I got it. I'll have something to do. So what happened?" She asked. "We had a Pokémon Battle." Bianca said. "Oh! So does that mean.." "Yeah I'm leaving to my journey." Anna said. Her mom sighed and nodded. "Don't forget to thank the Professor." Her mom said. "Okay." Anna said as both Cheren and Bianca left.

"Well bye mom." Anna said. "Here is your bag sweetie." Her mom handed Anna's bag to her. "Thanks mom." She said as she left. Anna saw Bianca went towards her house. "Bianca?" She decided to follow her. "It wouldn't be rude to just barge in..." Anna opened the door and went in. "Dad! I got a Pokémon and everything!" Bianca said happily. Anna smiled how her friend is all prepared for her journey. "No." Bianca dad said that made both Bianca and Anna eyes widen. "W-what?" Bianca said sadly.

"I SAID NO!" Her dad yelled. "HEY!" Anna yelled in anger. Everyone stared at her. "Don't yell at her!" Anna yelled. "Anna..." Bianca whispered. "She's not a little kid anymore." Anna continued. "SO DON'T YELL AT HER!" Anna yelled glaring at Bianca's dad. "I SAID SHE CAN'T GO!" He yelled at Anna. "Dad..." Bianca whispered. "SHE'S OLD ENOUGH!" Anna yelled getting irritated. "SHE'S COMING IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Anna yelled as she grabbed Bianca's hand. Then they ran out. "WHY YOU..." "Honey let them be." Bianca's mom said. "Yeah. She'll come back." Her dad said. Then her mom sighed.

Back with Bianca and Anna. "Thanks." Bianca said. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I thought you were ready for your journey. And your my friend sooo..." Anna rubbed the back of her head embarrassed. "No it's okay. Sometimes I need to fight back. Well let just keep it to ourselves." Bianca said. "Okay." Anna agreed then smiled. "There you guys are." They look a saw Cheren. "Hi Cheren." They both said.

"Let's go thank the Professor." Cheren said. They nodded and went inside the lab. "Oh hi." A lady greeted. "Hi!... Umm... Professor..." "Hi Professor Juniper." Cheren interrupted. "Thank you for the Pokémon!" Bianca and Anna said happily. "Oh. Your very welcome." She said as she went to her computer. "I wanted to give you guys something else as well." She said. "Really? Thank you." Anna said happily as she kept smiling. Professor Juniper came with three machine. Bianca and Anna looked puzzled. "These are..." "Pokedex that can gather data of Pokémon right?" Cheren interrupted. All Professor Juniper just stared at him. "Y-yeah." She said.

"Cheren. Don't be rude." Bianca teased. "What?! I'm sorry please continue." Cheren apologize. Anna just kept smiling as she listen. "No it's okay Cheren. It's nice to know someone does their research. "Yeah..." Cheren said. "That's our Cheren." Anna teased. "Well here you guys go." Professor Juniper gave the three the pokedex. "This is amazing!" Bianca said. "Yeah! It is!" Anna said as she looked at pokedex. "Thank you Professor Juniper." Cheren said. "Do you want to nickname your Pokémon?" She asked. "I already did!" Anna said happily. "What name is it?" Professor Juniper asked. "Pepper." Professor Juniper just stared at her.

"Told you it's a ridiculous name." Piper whispered. "It is not!" Anna whispered back in anger. "Is there a problem?" Asked Professor Juniper. "Just peachy." Anna said. "Okay then..." She said as she went to grab something. The trio just stared at each other and shrugged. "FOUND THEM!" The professor yelled happily which shocked the trio. "What now?" Whispered Bianca. "Probably something awesome." Said Anna as she continue to smile. "Here you guys go." Professor Juniper said as she gave us Pokeball. "I'll teach you how to catch a Pokémon. You can't say NO." She said as she ran out.

"I think she have problems." Anna said as Cheren and Bianca nodded. "Let's go." Anna said as they started walking out. When they walk out Anna went out first and saw her mom. "Mom?! HEY!" Anna yelled as Bianca and Cheren pushed her and made her fall on her face. "Jerks." Anna mumbled as she glared at them. "I forgot to give you these." Anna's mom said as she handed them all Town Maps. "Thanks mom." Anna said as she hugged her mom. "Just don't let your Pokémon die. All of you better take care of them." Her mom said. "Are you crying?" Asked Bianca. Anna's mom wiped her tears. "Sorry. Just make sure you take care of your Pokémon. Bye." Anna's mom left.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Cheren. "When she went to a Pokémon Journey I remember how she talked about her Tepig and how it evolved and how she caught other Pokemon. One day when she was battling the last gym leader. He killed all her Pokémon with his Dragon Type. I promised her whenever I meet him. I'll get revenge for her." Anna said seriously. Cheren nodded and Bianca started to wipe her tears. "How sad. I'm going to take care of my Pokémon." Bianca said. "I know your going to take care of me right?" Pepper asked. "Of course I will Pepper." Anna said.

They where about to go towards Route 1. "WAIT!" Bianca yelled as both Cheren and Anna looked Bianca. "What?" Cheren asked. "Before we take our first steps together!" Bianca said. "That is-" "What a great Bianca!" Anna interrupted Cheren. Cheren sighed. Having to girls as his best friends is a pain. "Fine." He mumbled. They grabbed each other hands. "One step... Two step... Three step... Four step... FIVE STEP!" Bianca cheered as they arrived at Route 1. "Yay!" Anna cheered as Cheren just smiled.

"Ready to learn how to catch Pokémon?" Ask Professor Juniper. "We already know how." All of them said. She glared at them. "No you don't." She said as she started with the boring instruction. After she was down she ran off leaving the trio. "I'm going to catch my Pokémon!" Bianca said as she ran off as well. Cheren sighed. "I'm going to catch a Pokémon as well." He said as he walked off. "We should get another teammate/friend." Pepper said as she smiled. "Yeah! Let's go!" Anna yelled happily as she ran into the tall grass.

Then a cute puppy Pokémon came out. "Pepper tackle!" Anna said as Pepper tackled the Lilipup. "Go Pokeball!" Anna yelled as she threw the Pokeball to the Pokémon. After shaking a little. "I'll name you... Killer." "What the heck is wrong with you?" Pepper asked. "I'm not good with nicknames okay." Anna said as she sighed. "Yeah." Pepper said. "It seems that Killer is a Sassy Nature." Anna said as she sent out the normal type Pokémon. "And it's a female." Anna said as she smiled. "Hi." Muttered Killer. Then she ran off towards the tall grass. "HEY!" Both Anna and Pepper yelled. Then blood splatted everywhere. "KILLER!" Anna yelled in fear that Killer already died. "What?" She asked as spit out blood of a Patrat.

"Wow." Both Anna and Pepper said as they stared at the blood. "What?" She asked as another Patrat came attacking. Killer sighed and tackled it. Kept tackling the patrat and blood splatted every where. The Killer bit the Patrat and it cried in pain. Anna closed her eyes not wanting to see the gore scene. Pepper kept watching. Killer kept letting blood splat everywhere until Patrat died. Then she threw Patrat away. "Patrat is dead." Killer said like it was nothing. Then she looked at Anna and Pepper who looked shocked. "I went overboard again didn't I?" Asked Killer. Anna nodded. "I won't do it again! I promise!" Killer begged for her life. "What's wrong with you?" Asked Pepper. "Please don't hurt me!" Killer begged. Anna knelt down to Killer then smiled. "I wouldn't hurt you. I know your afraid of me being abusive. I'll never hurt my Pokémon." Anna said.

Pepper nodded. Killer smiled. "Just don't go overboard. Promise?" Asked Anna. "Promise." Killer said as she smiled. "Good. We'll all be great friends." Anna said as she smiled. "Yeah we will!" Pepper said happily. "Yeah. Friends." Killer said as she smiled.

* * *

**Stopping right here! Will Killer keep her promise? Will Anna make more Pokémon as friends? Will her Pokémon survive? Find out next time!**


End file.
